


Beg

by mamakashi



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-18
Updated: 2013-11-18
Packaged: 2018-01-01 22:12:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1049163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mamakashi/pseuds/mamakashi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Midorima meets Akashi's dog. It's not a dog.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beg

"What," Midorima stopped just short of the entrance to the living room, "is _that_?" He pointed at the nude, reclined form of a boy lying leisurely on the couch watching TV.

"That's my dog," Akashi said, offering no explanation at all. He patted the side of his thigh. "Ryouta, here boy."

Immediately, Kise perked from his spot on the sofa and rose. He stood taller than Akashi, perhaps closer to Midorima's height, but as he neared, he promptly shrunk down and heeled at Akashi's feet. He looked up at Akashi, waiting for instruction with such rapt earnest eyes that Midorima wanted to heave.

"Well?" Akashi prompted, crossing his arms. Kise drooped perceptibly at the sharpness of Akashi's voice. "Aren't you going to greet Shintarou?"

Midorima appeared skeptical as Kise laid his curious wide-eyed gaze on him. What, was he supposed to _shake_ with the…dog? Kise ambled forward on fours, smiling brilliantly up at Midorima with a "hi~" before pressing his nose into Midorima's crotch and giving it an affectionate nuzzle.

"W-what the–?!" Midorima took a quick step backwards.

"Good boy, Ryouta." Kise turned at the sound of praise and Akashi bent to peck him on the lips, Kise eagerly puckering to receive it.

Midorima's not even sure how to ask.

"Shall we?"

The first quarter had already started as they settled on the couch. Midorima set down a bag of drinks on the coffee table where Akashi had already laid snacks out. Kise instantly came sniffing around, and Midorima's initial instinct was to move away.

"Akashicchi," Kise called with a light whine, pointing to one of the drinks.

"That's fine," Akashi permitted, and Kise cheerfully claimed it before curling on the ground by Akashi's feet.

As the game progressed, Midorima tried his best to ignore that Akashi was essentially keeping a pet human. Second quarter in, it was clear that Kise had lost interest in what was playing on the screen when he turned to rest his chin on one of Akashi's knees, staring up at him with hopeful eyes. Akashi made no move to acknowledge him.

Midorima stiffened as he sensed Kise turning his attention onto him next. He meandered close, inspecting one of Midorima's pant leg. Then, he propped both elbows on the sofa cushion and simply stared. When Midorima finally felt awkward enough that he looked Kise's way, Kise brightened visibly. Had he been a real dog with a real tail, it would've been wagging for certain. Midorima looked over at Akashi who either hadn't noticed or didn't care.

 _What does he want?_ Midorima was irritated that he could not focus on the game. Hesitantly, he lifted a hand and patted Ryouta twice on his golden head. His hair felt soft.

Appeased, Ryouta backed away over to Akashi.

Halftime was approaching, and Ryouta had wiggled his way between Akashi's legs. "Akashicchi~," he whined, nosing along Akashi's inner thigh.

"Mm?" Akashi finally looked down as Kise pressed an open mouth softly against Akashi's crotch and Midorima's eyes opened so wide they nearly fell out of their sockets. "Just for a bit, then." His attention was drawn back to the game while Midorima watched in sheer disbelief as Kise unbuttoned and unzipped Akashi's pants and drew him out, mouth instantly upon him.

Midorima was somewhat certain that having your dick out and visible was not typical among friends, but he didn't have a whole lot of experience with friends, so maybe he was wrong.

His cock sprung to life as Kise suckled and smacked his lips around the head perhaps more obscenely than necessary. He could see Akashi's chest begin to heave more heavily with each breath, fingers winding tight into Kise's hair. At one point, Akashi even let loose an airy moan, barely audible, but Midorima had caught it and felt his own cock jerk with interest.

"Ah, that was nice block," Akashi suddenly remarked, sounding quite like he had just run two marathons.

"Y-yea," Midorima replied, stunned that Akashi was genuinely still following the game. "Yes, that was."

Kise side-eyed him, catching Midorima staring, not that Midorima was being the least bit discreet about it. Midorima could've sworn that Kise smirked a little before Akashi forced him down to the hilt with a soft groan that left Midorima feeling rather uncomfortable in his pants.

"That's enough, Ryouta." Akashi let go of Kise's hair, and Kise pulled off in one, slow gratuitous motion, licking his lips as Akashi's cock popped free from his mouth. Akashi promptly tucked himself in, by which point Midorima had averted his eyes. He shifted in his seat in an attempt to relieve the pressure between his legs.

"I'm going to refill the bowl and fetch more ice," Akashi said as he stood.

"Okay," Midorima replied, putting his best efforts into staring at the screen, hands folded lamely over his crotch. Nevermind he could make out the extremely obvious tenting in Akashi's pants out of the corner of his eye. Was it too much to hope that it would be gone by the time Akashi returned? Maybe he had gone to take care of it.

"Midorimacchi," Kise had moved onto the couch beside him and dropped something in his lap. "Do you want to play?"

"What…" Midorima picked up a suspiciously phallic object. Eagerly, Kise rolled on his back, bringing his thighs up and exposing his ass. All Midorima wanted to was to watch this game yet here he was with a glass dildo in hand and a human-dog-thing asking him to _play_.

"Here~" Kise stroked two fingers over his hole, and when Midorima made no move to respond, Kise took the toy from his hands and pressed the tip of against himself in demonstration. "Like this, Midorimacchi." Bit by bit, Kise stretched to accommodate the widening shaft of the dildo until all but the flared base disappeared into Kise's body.

"Play with me," Kise urged, the base of the toy twitching as Kise clenched down around it. "Ah, sorry! I forgot to say please. Please play with me?" Midorima glanced helplessly at the vacant doorway, hearing no signs of Akashi's imminent return. He couldn't have known what compelled him other than a fit of madness, but he took hold of the dildo and pulled, coaxing a whimper from Kise as he drew it out and then back in.

"More," Kise pleaded, and numbly, Midorima obliged. He pumped the toy in and out a few times, mechanically, until Kise arched suddenly with a moan, shaking Midorima from his daze.

"Midorimacchi," Kise breathed, rolling his hips. "There, right there feels really good."

"Here?" He thrusted the toy in once again, aiming for the same depth and angle, and Kise's breath hitched sharply in confirmation.

It wasn't until Akashi returned that Midorima realized he might've actually been enjoying himself and that Kise had perhaps grown a bit too vocal. He promptly let go and sprang a clear foot away.

"Ah, did Shintarou agree to play with you, Ryouta?"

"Yea, Midorimacchi's fun to play with," Kise smiled hazily up at Akashi.

"Let's not be too inconsiderate. Why don't you return the favor and show Shintarou your tricks?"

Kise carefully slid the toy out of him, rolled off the couch and wedged himself between Midorima's legs, staring up at him expectantly with large, golden eyes. His lashes were quite long, Midorima realized, quite pretty.

"Uhm," Midorima looked to be at a loss until a sudden weight dropped next to him and Akashi's breath was blowing hot in his ear.

"He knows all sorts of commands, Shintarou, such as _lick_ , _blow_ and _suck_. Any one of those will do."

His lips flapped uselessly, unable to even repeat those words, as a shot of pleasure burned straight down to his loins as Akashi latched onto the lobe of his ear with his teeth.

"I think Shintarou's a bit stiff. Make him comfortable, Ryouta," Akashi murmured against the side of Midorima's jaw. Midorima watched as Kise slowly slid his hands over his thighs and saw no more when Akashi turned his face towards him, attention seized by the smolder of a red and golden gaze. Without thinking, he intercepted Akashi's mouth. He could feel obedient fingers working him free, and then the silky heat of Kise's mouth consuming him below while Akashi's tongue battled his above.

Possessive fingers teased themselves into Midorima's hair, and Akashi yanked him closer, pressing himself against Midorima with need. Midorima was only too willing to facilitate, large hands carving down the slope of Akashi's back and grabbing hold of a firm bottom none too gently. He squeezed as Kise swallowed, too fast and too deep, and Akashi's erection ground hard into his side. Akashi broke the kiss with a low moan, catching Midorima's lower lip between his and tugging off with a light suckle.

"Good boy, Ryouta," Akashi breathed, and Ryouta released Midorima, lips pink and glistening as he beamed at the praise. "Come," Akashi tugged Midorima up, leading unsteady steps from the couch and stumbling into the bedroom. Kise followed, and as Akashi turned to address him, the door slammed shut as Midorima shoved Akashi into it from behind.

"I'm no longer content with only playing," Midorima said hoarsely, fingers fumbling around and at the front of Akashi's pants. He jerked them down roughly, groaning with relish as he slid his cock against the curve of Akashi's bare ass.

"Then what do you propose?" Midorima could hear the curl of Akashi's lips despite the harsh strain on his voice, dampened forehead pressed to the smooth grain of the door.

"You should know," Midorima grunted, gripping Akashi by the hips to lift and steady him as he rubbed over Akashi's entrance, cock still slick with Kise's spit.

"Mmn—and if I don't?"

"Then I'll teach you. We'll start with, _beg_."


End file.
